


Just a scratch

by Nero_da_yeen_boi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_da_yeen_boi/pseuds/Nero_da_yeen_boi
Summary: Don't like how this one shot turned out but if you enjoyed it....Good 4 u I guess?(Also this sort of takes place in my other fanfic The life of a closeted disaster lesbian but without Weiss and Yang)





	Just a scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like how this one shot turned out but if you enjoyed it.... 
> 
> Good 4 u I guess? 
> 
> (Also this sort of takes place in my other fanfic The life of a closeted disaster lesbian but without Weiss and Yang)

"Ruby hold still!" 

Blake sat down on her bed with a small first aid kit next to her, she grabbed another cotton ball and dabbed it in some rubbing alcohol

"It's just a scratch Blake I'm fine!" 

Blake didn't bother to listen,  she cupped Ruby's face again and cleaned up a small cut wound on her cheek 

"Ow! That stuff burns!" 

"It's supposed to Ruby,  and this is not 'just a scratch' it looks like you were in a fight!  Now explain to me what happened, and it better not have been a fight.. "

Ruby let out a sigh "alright, I was just walking to your house after I left Penny's home,  then I saw a black cat! it ran off so I decided to chase after it so I can take a picture and send it to you and say something like 'Blake I found our child!' But I was too distracted by chasing it that I didn't notice it went down a hill,  and before I new it I tripped and rolled down the huge hill like crazy!" 

Blake sighed "all of this happened over a Black cat?" 

Ruby nodded and then hissed in pain when Blake started to clean another one of her scratches

"Even though you think this isn't a 'big deal' Ruby, you had me worried when you came here to my house looking like this!  I thought you got caught up in a fight with that jerk Cardin" Blake then took out some bandages and patched up Some of Ruby's scratches "you really had me worried"

Ruby let out a sigh "sorry Blakey" 

Blake then pulled Ruby into a hug "just don't do anything dumb like that again okay?" 

Ruby looked up to see face to face with Blake "I promise" She then gave Blake a kiss on the cheek

Blake smiled and gave Ruby a short but sweet kiss on the lips "good,  now why don't we order some pizza and watch a movie?"

Ruby smiled and snuggled a little closer to Blake "I like that idea"


End file.
